The Lost Demigod
by screamxqueen
Summary: When an unknown female is found unconscious and barely alive in front of Camp Half-Blood, questions start to rise throughout the camp and many believe trouble is brewing with this mysterious discovery.
1. Chapter 1

Raspy wheezing, short choppy breaths and sloppy running echoed throughout the dark and silent woods of Long Island Sound.

The occupant of such displeasing sounds was being carried by a fragile female. By now, the only noise being created was soft desperate breathing and twigs snapping underneath the light blue converses she wore, which were now covered in dirt stains.

The frightened being couldn't continue her travel, now holding her head in both hands to obtain her increasing headache that had traveled from the back of the neck to the whole platform of her skull.

Losing balance as she continues to keep firm hands on her head, she fell against a tree. Agonizing whimpers of pain escaped her heart-shaped lips, as she slid against the tree, sitting on the grassy ground; her hands leaving her head to fall on both sides of her dark blue jeans.

Soft jet-black curls now in wet strands stuck to her face due to sweat, grim and panic, her grey eyes no longer shimmering but only empty as if no one is home. Her shirt that was once pearly white with red lines at the end of her short sleeves and collar, was now turned into a filthy creamy color of dirt and blood stains; along with sticking to her skin because of excessive sweat.

The moonlight that shined throughout the woods was casted upon the carmel pigmented child; her eyelids were heavy of exhaustion and extreme dehydration from running through ten miles of chase along with not so victorious combats.

Her fingertips glided ever so gently over the deep purplish bruises and cuts that now decorated her cheeks, arms and legs, but those were masked from the jeans she had on, with just a slight brush against the bruises, she winched in pain.

 _"I can't keep going, I'm so tired"_ , the words escaped from her mouth, soon enough her eyes began to close just temporally for a semi-rest.

As her eyes began to close, something caught itself in her ears. In the distance, heavy footsteps can be heard. Both eyes looking in all directions with more panic rising in her chest, and breathing becoming harder to catch; finally, a dark figure was standing within the trees not so far from the half-alive female.

With the gift of instincts, and all the energy that was left in her legs, this fledging began to run for dear life.

The footsteps began to grow more heavy and trailing closer towards her.

 _"Come here you filthy child"_ as it spoke with such deepness but hushed. Tears flooded her eyes, and her poor attempts to keep running but wobbling harshly from her left to her right.

 _Dear gods — please help me._

Tugging after it's prey, with just the swift maneuver of it's big mangling greasy claws, it caught the young girl in it's deadly clutches.

This creature stood 7'4 ft., and was squeezing whatever air that was left of the child. It brought her closer to it's face, to sniff it's soon to be snack.

After a huge whiff to satisfy it senses, it then snorted of disgust. The mucus that laid inside it's bull like nose, then sprayed itself all over the trapped adolescent.

Hovering over to puke from such gross encounter of snot, she was brought even closer to it's nose once more to continue it's sniffing.

 _"You don't smell of Greek"_ it's bloodshot from past combat fighting, winching by turning away to blink, for a spilt moment; without any given hesitation and no notice, the young girl gashed it's eye with a knife that was kept hidden in her undershirt.

It roared in pain but not enough to be heard, the creature dropped the female. As she fell, her head hit a rock harshly.

The beast began leaning back due to the pain, but regained it's stability but it's eyesight was blurred in one eye — _it's only eye._

 _"I will get you"_ it spoke for her to hear but she kept running more afraid. The one-eye creature rubbed the blood that was spilling from it's jabbed eye socket, dribbling down on it's lips and chin; and began disappearing in the night, but not gone.

The wounded girl began to slow down as everything became blurry and her hearing was becoming faded. She was bumping into trees and stumbling over herself.

As she kept trying to move, blurry light appeared. It was torches lit with fire and an entrance to what seemed to be an camp.

Her breathing was lessening, and finally, she could no longer go any further. Fell to her knees and slowly, the rest of herself fell to the grassy ground.

Limbless and left for dead, her eyes finally closed with the last thing she saw before everything went black, was trees.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I told you I heard something going on last night" the darkness was unbearable, just whispers echoing, "In the woods? I don't believe you, even if you're right, we're protected by the boarder" the ringing of unknown voices kept getting louder; one deep masculine and one soft feminine._

 _"I know I heard noises. I know the noises were coming from the direction of the entrance. It wasn't loud enough for the whole camp to hear—" the male was cut off by the female who quickly became snappy; "so if the entire camp couldn't hear it, how come you heard it?"_

 _"C'mon! I'm half-animal, I have extra sense of better hearing, remember I'm half goat. You know bah, bah, bah" as he spoke of his appearance, he began to make goat sounds, ending that with uncontrollable laughter from carriers of the voices._

 _Soon the snickering ended with gasps that sounded as if someone was found murdered._

 _"Look! Dear gods, it's a girl!" shouted the female who's voice was cracking from the nerves of fear. Frantic footsteps vibrated against the earthy ground, coming closer to the injured being._

 _"Careful, we don't know who she can be" the male voice was unpleased and confused, "Oh stop it! Help me pick her up! She could be a demigod!" The darkness felt more lighter as the this snappy female and male goat carry the unconscious girl from the grassy ground; the grass now soaked in her blood from last night's battle._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Will she live? Her injuries are severe" an unknown soft feminine voice echoed, piercing itself through the darkness; but it was pleasant._

 _"She will live but, whenever she awakes_ _, she will have to be cautious due to her fragile physical state" a unknown raspy and older voice that sounded it belonged to a man, replied with a sigh of wonder._

 _"Who found her again?" this raspy voice now hushed, "Oh, Grover and Clarisse did— they found her at the entrance o_ _f the camp. She was unconscious and bleeding" the darkness became even darker as if falling into it._

 _"And why were those two around the entrance?" older voice became more vocal and concerned. "Grover told me that he heard some noise in the woods last night" the softness of the girl's voice was blissful and soothing, but a hint of toughness._

 _"Well we will just have to wait till she wakes up to find out what happened" the darkness became deaf from all sounds and soon to complete nothing._

 _A dreamless slumber._

* * *

The darkness felt like falling into a bottomless pit, yet feeling suffocated.

Suddenly the darkness began to slowly beam open, a dim peak– no less than a small hole; an opening of luminosity as if one was being born.

An unfamiliar sting to it; the rays of it hit harshly once the gaping hole became more wider. The more extensive this hole became, the less it was a hole– seeing a little dots and what seemed to be little diamonds floating.

Two eyes slowly flickered opened, exposing strong grey pupils that once had captured fear to what now has nothing; emptiness.

Rush of anxiety, confusion and fear began to swell deeply in the chest of the girl, who is now a mysterious discovery, the swelling triggered high-wired instincts; caused this being to jump breathing heavy and fast as if she never breathed before in all her years.

Her chest heaving and her eyes so wide, her heart beating so fast, if she put her bare palm to her chest, she could feel the harsh vibrations clearly.

Looking in all directions to see her surroundings, and yet she couldn't put the pieces together.

Her hands came up to her face to see them, to not put the pieces around her together; but to put the pieces of herself together.

 _For she didn't know who she was._

"Where am I?" she spoke in hush tone, not daring to speak any louder, she turned her face once more to see that she wasn't the only one here, to see injured people laying in what seemed to be hospital beds.

"You're in the infirmary" a familiar soft feminine voice spoke, the same one that spoke from the darkness, making the fledging get startled.

The being faced herself where the voice was coming from to see a blonde with a cap on, a orange shirt with the letters that read _'Camp Half-Blood'_ and winged horse underneath the letters, along with jeans.

But what captured the confused being was the grey eyes of this blond stranger.

Those grey eyes were captivating, made the insides of the empty girl churn in excitement.

"Why am I here?" the injured girl tried to move more in her bed, but winched in pain from the slight movement.

She moaned in pain, eyes closed, as her hands try to hold on to her thighs for support. The blond girl helped her sit up more, her back facing the pillows adding comfort– just a little.

"Do you remember anything?" This blond girl now sitting across from the bewildered child, who's bruises were still purple but faded, visible from her jawline down to her entire neck.

"No, I don't even know who I am" she grabbed her curls that hung just above her shoulders; grabbed her shoulders with both hands, as if it her body was new to herself, "Who am I?" She faced the blond, her grey eyes expressed fear and worry.

Shock washed over the capped blond, "Oh dear gods– this is bad" the word gods, didn't hit this being right.

"Gods?" Her nose scrunched up, thinking what is wrong with this blond stranger, "Uh- nevermind. Here, drink this" the blond stranger grabbed a golden cup from a small wooden table that stood next the bed.

Hesitant at first, but thirst hit the girl's throat so sharp, she took the chance, "What is this?" she asked, as her lips placed themselves against the cup, "It's Nectar. It's good for you now, since you're wounded at the moment".

Without any second thought, she than drank from the cup. The flavor was so delicious, so succulent tasted of fresh juice of the most priced fruits mixed together.

"This is so good" she spoke, wishing she had more. "Can I have some more?" as she began to reach her index finger in the cup, to get more of the fruit taste, to then place in her mouth.

The blond quickly grabbed the cup in panic, "No! You can't take to much of the nectar. Consuming too much of it, can burn from the inside to then incinerate you" now holding the golden cup against her chest, but left a horrified face on the girl, her eyes wide and her mouth almost open.

The blond placed the cup down on the wooden table, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. My name is Annabeth, by the way" the blond took her hat off to expose more of her hair. The injured being wanted to touch it. Her hair no longer in wet strands but now back to soft curly bouncy hair.

"Well at least, you know your name" Annabeth laughed at the remark, the injured one laughed but not too much. "How did you find me?" she asked, wanting to know more.

"Two of my friends found you laying in blood and sticky with grass in front of our camp. We patched you up, you had a bandage on your head because it looked like something hit you– more like a heavy blow" this confession caused the young one to reach to her head to feel soreness and some stitches within the loose strands and curls of hair.

"You've also been unconscious for five days" Annabeth said, "What? Five days? I can't believe this", she held the girl's hand, causing more excitement within her; creating flutter emotions.

"It's okay, we're going to figure this out" Annebeth said, but as she spoke, she looked more clearly and closely to the being's eyes, "We have the same eye color. We both have grey eyes. I haven't met anyone with the same color as me" Annabeth smiled.

The physical closeness made the carmel-pigmented child flush, but luckily for her, she wasn't white as Annabeth, so the redness couldn't show so much on her cheeks.

"Can I -" the potential question was cut off when a male came in, standing behind Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I need your he-" a male with dreadlocks appeared behind Annabeth, with only his torso, upper chest and face showing. "Oh she's awake!", as he came more closer, the rest of him appeared, causing the girl jump.

For the rest of him wasn't human, it was goat. "He got animal legs!" her finger pointed at them, as Annabeth tried to calm her down, "Is he okay?" as she asked, but backing away more into her pillows.

Her panic startled the other injured patients in their bed and wondering what the commotion was about.

"It's okay! He's fine!" Annabeth was snickering as she tried to calm her down, pinning her arms down but not to hurt her from the bruises in her arm.

"I'm fine. I'm a Satyr, I was born like this" by now, the female calmed down, "Oh. Okay. What's your name?" She asked, wanting to know, for his voice sounded very familiar to her but she couldn't grasp where she heard it before.

"I'm Grover. I'm the who found you" he extended his hand out to shake hers, and she gripped it softly in return.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you" she spoke with a smile, still on the thought of his goat legs. "What's your name?" He asked, Annabeth quickly turned to him, "She doesn't really remember anything, she doesn't have any memory" she hushed down to not offend, for she saw the girl try to remember but with only defeat, causing strain and distraught.

Annabeth gave Grover that face the demonstrated seriousness and he returned the same expression. They realized there's no time to dilly-dally, for they have a unknown female with no memory of who she is and what her past was and what made her come here.

Both of them knew, with just the swift look at each other, they could already know what the other one was thinking and basically saying.

"Annabeth, I think we need to take her to see Chiron now" Grover responded after the momentarily eye contact with another. "Chiron? Who's Chiron?" The distraught female was holding onto herself now, feeling more scared, her confusion was hurting her mind.

"Chiron is going to help you" Annabeth held her hand, "He's going to help you and your amnesia" Grover spoke up, now holding her hand, "C'mon, we need to get to him quickly" Annabeth said as she gently helped the female get up from her hospital bed, with Grover mimicking the same.

"We always help people like us in need" Annabeth spoke, as the female's arms were on both Grover's and Annabeth's shoulders, slowly limping out of bed.

 _What if no one can help me? Whoever I am._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello dear Percy Jackson fandom,_**

 ** _I have distressing news for this story, even though I had many ideas for it, I don't see it being continued due to the fact that Rick Riordan doesn't like it when people create fanfictions based on his creations, and I totally understand that as well. It's like someone trying to tear off body parts from your own baby; one of my favorite authors, Anne Rice doesnt like it either due to personal copyright issues — and it's weird to some, others find it flattering, and sweet; it shows to them that the fans truly love their work._**

 ** _But pissing off one of my idols isn't a life goal for me._**

 ** _I don't know, going against his wishes doesn't fit with me. Sorry guys, this story is discontinued._**

 ** _Who knows? Maybe I'll revive the story one day in the future? Probably. Truly love you, and will never stop loving the Percy Jackson universe._**

 ** _xoxo from your - uh- well, just call me by my pseudonym, Julie Benson._**

 ** _Yeah, I like that — Julie Benson._**

 ** _Cheers._**


End file.
